baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition
:Preliminary note:' If the topic of any wiki article already exists in the original ''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn or is added by its expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, that article's intro section will not explicitly refer to the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, but instead will read as "(appears) in Shadows of Amn/Throne of Bhaal/Baldur's Gate II".'' '''''Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition is a remake of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and the expansion pack Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. It was developed by Overhaul Games, a division of Beamdog, and published by Atari. It was delayed due to legal differences between Overhaul and Atari, eventually being released on November 15, 2013.Official website The first enhanced edition, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition was released on 28 November 2012. Features Gameplay additions It has 350,000 additional words, which are related to quests and story in Shadows of Amn and Throne of Bhaal. There are five additional NPCs in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Dorn II-Khan, Rasaad yn Bashir and Neera return as playable characters from the first Enhance Edition; two new characters - the thief Hexxat and a bear called Wilson - have been added for this game. Dorn, Rasaad, Neera and Hexxat all have their own personal quests and can be romanced; the romances are restricted by gender: Neera can only be romanced by male protagonists, Rasaad and Hexxat can only be romanced by female protagonists and Dorn is willing to be romanced by a protagonist of either gender. None of the romances, however, are restricted by race - meaning that unlike the romance options from the original game, dwarf and halfling protagonists can now have a romance. Some exploits from original games have been fixed and no longer work in the Enhanced Editions. ''The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay The sequel to ''The Black Pits from the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, this campaign also takes place in a gladiatorial arena, allows the player to put together a party of custom-made characters and pits the protagonists against increasingly difficult enemies, providing the player with an outlet to explore the tactical depth of the combat system. Graphics and interface The Enhanced Edition offers widescreen support, upgraded graphics from the original and interface improvements. Locations There are 30 new locations added. Game Version Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition v2.0 was released on April 1st, 2016. Version 2.1 followed just two weeks later, on April 14, 2016, and version 2.2 the following month, on May 17, 2016. The general consensus would seem to be that the version 2.0 release was premature, and that 2.1 and 2.2 were in truth patches, not revisions. Be that as it may, v2.2 is stable, and while there are no earth-shattering changes, the game definitely feels and plays more 21st century than it did. * Current version is 2.3673, v2.4 is pending which will support Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear on tablet platforms and will mainly focus on bug-fixes. Media Baldur's Gate II Enhanced Edition Gameplay Trailer Baldur's Gate II Enhanced Edition Launch Trailer References See also Infinity engine games: * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal * Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition * Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear * Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition * Icewind Dale * Icewind Dale II * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition * Planescape: Torment * Planescape: Torment: Enhanced Edition }} Category:Articles with redlinks Baldur's Gate 2: Enhanced Edition Category:Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition